


New Year's Resolutions

by Reddie_Set_Write



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie is out, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Richie isn't out, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Set_Write/pseuds/Reddie_Set_Write
Summary: Eddie isn't one for parties, but he finds himself at one anyway.  Eddie also thinks New Year's Resolutions are stupid, but Richie likes them a lot.  Richie's resolution this year is to kiss the person he likes at midnight, and Eddie is confused as to why Richie doesn't want them to go back inside, even as the countdown to the new year hits 1.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but hey! Better late than never! This is just a fluffy little reddie fic that I've had ideas about and finally decided to write down. I wanted this to go out earlier but just like Eddie, I got dragged to a party last night so it didn't happen. I hope you enjoy it!

Being slightly tipsy and smelling like weed and vomit isn’t exactly how Eddie pictured he’d be spending the last few hours of the year. His original plan was to stay home, watch a movie, eat popcorn, and watch the ball drop with his mom, but when Bill called, begging him to go to a New Year's Eve party, that idea was ripped from his hands and thrown down the drain. Eddie wasn’t one for parties, but his friends really wanted him to come, which surprised him slightly. Over the course of high school Eddie had seen less and less of his friends, though it wasn’t their fault. He was busy, just like them, but it still hurt that Stan didn’t call him as much, or that Mike and him didn’t get time to chat, except for in their chem class. What hurt most of all, surprisingly, was hearing less and less from Richie. Richie had joined the school band, making hanging out with him after school nearly impossible; he also had gotten a job at the local music store, which took up a lot of his weekends. Sure, Richie texted him a lot and yelled at him in the hallways, but it wasn’t the same. Eddie missed Richie, a lot more than he probably should.

Bill had disappeared around 10:30pm. He mentioned something about having to go find Stan and that he’d be right back, but he never returned. Ben and Bev decided to go the backyard; Bev wanted to go smoke a blunt and Ben said he’d keep her company. Mike and Eddie sat on one of the sofas in the downstairs family room for awhile, drinking out of red cups and watching some stupid movie about an escaped convict. Eddie would have been lying if he said he found it interesting, so halfway through he went upstairs, grabbing another drink of some alcoholic concoction that probably had a name, but Eddie didn’t care to know it. After awhile of just standing in the kitchen, Eddie made his way to the front of the house, trying to find one of his friends or in the very least get away from the very drunk bundle of teenagers. He pushed open the front door and signed, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“What’s the matter Eds? Don’t like big crowds?”

Eddie had to force himself not to smile, and though it was hard he made himself glare in the direction of the voice. It was Richie. Of course it was. With his messy hair, oversized glasses, and a single cigarette hanging between his fingers. He looked smug, but his eyes were smiling, causing butterflies to fill up Eddie’s lungs.

“Says the one who was out here before me.”

Richie smirked.

“It was too loud in there for me.”

Eddie snorted.

“Too loud? Richie, all of that commotion sounds like you when you’re whispering.”

“Haha, very funny.” 

Eddie walked over to Richie and stood beside him, leaning against the white railing. He looked out onto the street, watching as cars roared by and drunk people stumbled around on the sidewalks. He and Richie laughed when one of them fell face first onto the concrete path. Eddie missed this. Just hanging around with Richie and not doing much of anything. He glanced over at Richie, noticing his bruised knuckles as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

“What’s up with those?”

Richie raised an eyebrow at Eddie and glanced down at his hand.

“Oh” Richie mumbled, “I uh, I got in a fight yesterday.”

“You what?!”

“Relax Eddie Spaghetti. It only took one hit to send the fucker home crying.”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie said as he turned his entire body to face Richie, “And why did you get in a fight? Why didn’t you tell me, or uh, anyone else?”

Richie smiled.

“I didn’t tell you cause it was about you.”

Eddie was taken back and was at a lost for words.

“This fucker said something about you being a fag, so I called him out you know? One thing led to another and he fucking swung at me. At me Eds. You already know that wasn’t going to fly” Richie laughed to himself, “I clocked that fucker right in the jaw. I hit him so damn hard I thought I broke my fucking hand, but nah. Instead I got these beautiful babies.” Richie said as he wiggled his fingers, holding his cigarette with his other hand.

The air around them fell quiet. Eddie’s mind was scrambling, trying to think of something to say.

“You… you didn’t have to do that.”

Richie shrugged.

“Yeah I did… how else was I going to convince your mom to-”

“Beep beep Richie!”

Eddie shook his head. He knew Richie was trying to lighten the mood. Richie didn’t like to be serious. He used humour to cover up a lot of things, Eddie had learned that by now, but Eddie like Richie most when he was his true self. He liked Richie when he was emotional, when he allowed his guard down. He liked Richie all of the time, though he’d never tell anyone that, but he especially liked him when he was real.

“Thank you” Eddie said after a long pause.

Richie smiled and nodded.

“I can’t just allow some prick to get away with making fun of my Eddie.”

Eddie felt his cheeks begin to burn, so he turned his attention back to the road and his red cup, which was almost empty.

“I can’t believe another year is over… seems just like yesterday that we all entered high school and now we’re in grade 11…”

Richie nodded, dropping his cigarette onto the porch and smothering it with his shoe.

“I know right? Now we have to make stupid fucking resolutions.”

Eddie laughed.

“You still make those? I’ve given up on them.”

Richie shrugged.

“It’s all in good fun.”

“But what’s the point of making them if you don’t even do them?”

“Eds, no one really does their New Year's Resolution. They say they’ll go to the gym or that they’ll save more money but no one really does. Hell, I remember one year my mom and dad said that they’ll give up drinking… that was the funniest fucking joke I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

Eddie winced slightly at Richie’s dry, emotionless tone.

“But me, I keep mine.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds like a load of horseshit.”

Richie snorted.

“Hey! Last year my resolution was to get a job and save money, fucking look at me now Eds. I’ll be a millionaire in no time.”

Eddie smiled and shook his head.

“Two years ago my resolution was to make honour roll, and guess who walked across that ugly ass stage alongside you huh?”

Eddie laughed.

“Okay okay. You win.”

Richie nodded his head once and put his hands on his hips, doing a victory pose which made Eddie laugh some more. Richie went back to leaning on the railing, though his head was turned to face Eddie.

“Why don’t you make a resolution right now?”

Eddie shook his head.

“I just told you I don’t do that Richie, did you even listen?”

“I did I did, but just do it. It’ll be a good laugh for the next New Year's party.”

Eddie sighed and look up at the sky. His stomach began to do flip flops at the thought of what his resolution could be. He decided to go with his last one, the one that he made three years ago and chickened out on doing.

“Okay. My New Year's resolution is to tell the guy I like that I like them.”

“Oouuu that’s juicy. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Eddie looked away from Richie and shook his head frantically

“Shut up trashmouth, I’m not telling you.”

Richie smirked.

“Alright, well mine is to kiss the person I like at midnight tonight, so stay tooned.”

Eddie felt his heart drop slightly, but forced a chuckle.

“Alright wise guy.”

Eddie finished the rest of his drink and placed the cup on the ground next to him, making a mental note to recycle it later. He twittled with his thumbs and rested his chin of the palm of his hand.

“Why didn’t you drive to the party with Stan?”

Richie shrugged.

“I was working when you guys wanted to head over here so I told Stan I’d come when I was done work. My shift ended at like 9:30 and I had to head home to change; there was no fucking way I was driving over here and hanging out in an ugly ass multicoloured shirt with fucking khakis on. I might as well have worn crocs to complete the look.”

Eddie snorted.

“Richie, you own like three pairs-”

“Shhhhh. No one needs to know.” 

Eddie and Richie laughed. A purple haired girl stumbled out of the front door and giggled profusely before she turned around and barfed on the welcome mat. She quickly wiped her mouth with her sleeve, causing Eddie to flinch, and raised her arms in the air.

“Countdown is about to start” the girl said, her words slightly slurred, “You should come back inside.”

With that being said, the girl made her way back inside, tripping on the mat that she had just puked on, and leaving the door wide open.

“Should we go back in? You have that resolution to keep.”

Richie shook his head.

“Nah, let's stay out here.”

Eddie tilted his head.

“But Richie-”

Eddie was interrupted by the loud shouting coming from inside. The countdown was at 20.

“It’s okay Eds, we can stay here.”

18.

“But Richie what about your resolution? You said you like to do them.”

13.

“And I’m going to.”

10.

“But how?”

8.

“Hey Eds, could you do me a favour?”

5.

“What?”

4.

“Close your eyes.”

2.

Eddie closed his eyes, though he wasn’t sure as to why.

1.

Eddie was about to question Richie when he felt a pair of lips gently press against his. Eddie felt like his heart was about to explode and he wasn’t sure if the sound of fireworks was coming from the TV or from inside his own head, either way it didn’t matter. Richie Tozier was kissing him, and he’d be damned if he didn’t kiss back.

The kiss was much too short for Eddie’s liking, and he pouted slightly when Richie pulled away, causing the taller boy to chuckle.

“Aw, what’s wrong Eddie Spaghetti? Don’t like the taste of cigarette breath?”

“Shut up trashmouth.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s collar and pulled him down towards him. Eddie smashed their lips together, and once again fireworks went off. Richie cupped Eddie’s face and rubbed circles into his cheeks with his thumbs, causing Eddie to smile. This time when they pulled away, both of them were smiling.

“Happy New Year Eds.”

Eddie smiled.

“Happy New Year Chee.”


End file.
